Good Bye the Yellow Brick Road
by Knight-Obi
Summary: After years of thinking Obi-Wan had died, Qui finds him again, but he is no longer the Obi-Wan he used to be…(finally updated !!)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Good Bye the Yellow Brick Road  
  
Timeframe: AU  
  
Ratings: PG-13. Angst  
  
Summary: After years of thinking Obi-Wan had died, Qui finds him again, but he is no longer the Obi-Wan he used to be.  
  
Disclaimer: The usual I don't own any of Lucas' SW characters. You all know which ones are mine and which ones aren't.  
  
********  
  
The warm sun's ray caressed his hard-lined features as the gentle morning's breeze brushed by him. Slowly, he stirred awake and opened his heavy eyelids to greet the early dawn's light. It was beautiful. The landscape before him was strikingly magnificent.  
  
There were luscious green grass all around him and the multicolored flora that intertwined with the green foliage wove an intricate pattern of exotic beauty and serenity.  
  
If only the scenery before him could offer him a peace of mind.  
  
Carefully, he tried to push himself off the wet soil. How long had he been there? Apparently all night long, but even so, it was not enough. Nothing he could do would ever be enough to quench his guilt. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his brown cloak. A prolonged sigh escaped from him. Dawn had come and it was another day, just like it had been for the last three years.  
  
Another day to live and another day to mourn.  
  
But today, this day in particular, was different.  
  
The man began to walk across the long stretch of grass, but each step seemed so painfully heavy. He trudged his tall stature, step by step, until he reached a white fountain that sprouted clear blue water. The sight of the simple architectural structure made his eyes brimmed with tears. The clear blue water was just too reminiscent for comfort.  
  
Today marked the third anniversary of that fateful day when his soul had died. It was a day he could not forget, or perhaps a day he needed to remember. His eyes closed reflexively and an image of a ginger hair boy instinctively filled his thoughts. A small smile crossed his face.  
  
He could remember so distinctively those energetic blue-grey eyes that poured such warmth and love into his life, the impish grin that had brought him so many bouts of joy and laughter. But most of all, the genuine magnanimity of the boy's heart that served as a beacon of light, reflective of everything the Jedi Order stood for.  
  
And now.everything was gone. The boy was gone.  
  
The man fell to his knees as turbulent emotions engulfed him. Sorrow, anger, and guilt plagued him. His hand clutched the slender grass beneath him tightly, but the physical aggression proved futile to calm his waves of anger and resentment.  
  
He was angry, angry at what had happened, angry at the Force for taking away the one thing he treasured most, but most of all, he was angry at himself.  
  
"Early you are this morning, Qui-Gon" A voice broke his barrage of self- resentment.  
  
He knew too well whom the voice belonged to and a sense of frustration immediately surfaced. Why couldn't he just be left alone? Immediately, he brought his shields up in an attempt to keep his anger and frustration from emanating.  
  
"Master Yoda" He said without much emotion.  
  
"Trying to shield from me I see. Hmmph. Not much that will do you." The diminutive Jedi Master hobbled over to Qui-Gon.  
  
Qui-Gon didn't answer, but kept his eyes off toward the sunrise in the horizon.  
  
"How feel you?" Yoda asked as he looked at Qui-Gon inquisitively.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Heard me I know you did." Yoda snorted. He rested his small chin on the small gimmer stick before him.  
  
"I'm fine Master." Qui-Gon said with a hint of annoyance. He stood up and prepared to leave when he felt something whack him in the knee. Instinctively, he jumped to the side with a scowl and turned to face his former Master. "That was uncalled for."  
  
"Through with you I am not, so sit down."  
  
"Master." Qui-Gon began to protest when he saw a determined glance from Yoda. It was one of those eye glares that he knew he was in for a long discussion. "What do you wish to speak with me about?" Qui-Gon said with a sigh.  
  
"Three years it's been today, yes?" Qui-Gon didn't answer. Yoda hobbled his way to the edge of the fountain and propelled himself on it. "Blame yourself you still do. Worried I am."  
  
"Master, we've been through this."  
  
"Been through you have not. Great self-resentment and anger I sense in you. Tell me your feeling is. Help you I will."  
  
"I don't need any help. I'm fine!!!" Qui-Gon said angrily.  
  
"Proved my point I have" Yoda said almost jovially.  
  
Qui-Gon paused in silence. "I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Talk about it you must. Too long it has been."  
  
"I told you, I DON'T want to talk about it. Why can't you and the rest of the Council just leave me alone?"  
  
"Hmmph. Unable to deal with the loss, it is obvious. But blame yourself for Obi-Wan's death, you must not. No fault was yours." Qui-Gon didn't answer but looked away. "Most unfortunate what had happened, but fault lies not with you."  
  
"You don't understand" Qui-Gon said softly, more so to himself.  
  
"Reveal your reason is"  
  
"I should have gone back for him."  
  
"Priorities you had at time."  
  
"He was my responsibility!!"  
  
Yoda was silent.  
  
"I left him there don't you understand?!!" Qui-Gon shouted vehemently. "I abandoned him, physically and emotionally." Yoda remained silent, listening intently to his former apprentice's emotional outburst. "I couldn't trust him.no, I couldn't trust myself. I blocked him out, kept him at bay and.now he's gone! So don't you tell me it wasn't my fault!!" Qui-Gon got up and prepared to leave.  
  
"Years it's been. Time to let go. Move on you must. Want it, Obi-Wan would have" Yoda tried to reassure.  
  
"No, that's where you're wrong. I can't move on." Qui-Gon said sadly. "It's a guilt I have to live with."  
  
"Mysterious the Force is. Work in many ways it does."  
  
"There are no more 'yellow brick roads' for me Master."  
  
Qui-Gon walked away without a glance looking back. Tried as he might to remember the happy memories he had had with Obi-Wan, one image dominated his thoughts.  
  
An image of those clear blue-grey eyes swelled up with unmistakable tears of bewilderment, hurt, and betrayal.  
  
The eyes that longingly wanted to ask him why he would want to end the apprenticeship.  
  
The eyes that held so much pain and anguish at his decision, but accepted such with great humility.  
  
And the same blue-grey eyes that looked at him in defeat for the very last time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's NOTES: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Reading them really make my day. I do have some other JA fics to post besides this one so hopefully they should be up soon.  
  
Read, Enjoy, and Review. May the Force Be With You. 80)  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Qui-Gon walked through the empty corridors of the Jedi Temple with a quick pace. Though it was early in the morning and few if any would be up, he didn't want to risk it. He didn't feel like talking with anyone, nor did he want to. All he wanted was to head back to his quarters and stay in there.  
  
It had been that way for the greater part of the last three years. The long mourning days had turned into weeks as weeks turned into months, then years. He had stopped conversing with people, with his friends unless he was forced to. He just didn't want to have to do anything with them. But still, they came to him, one by one.  
  
Tahl came at first, then Mace, then An-Paj and several others, but each one like the next, he dismissed them. No, actually, he forced them out. Sure they wanted to help him mend his loss, but what did they know? How could they possibly understand the agonizing pain he felt inside? The empty void inside of him that tore his soul into pieces. How could anyone truly understand his pain?  
  
There "was" one.  
  
Funny how a simple word could embody so much.  
  
Yes, there was one who did understand him. A young and energetic boy, but the boy had died. He had killed the boy. Perhaps, inadvertently, but killed him he did.  
  
A single tear fell down Qui-Gon's haggard cheekbones.  
  
He was now standing in front of the doors to his quarters, but he couldn't go in. Perhaps any other day he could have, but not today. He looked at the closed doors in front of him in contemplation then turned to leave with a sigh.  
  
Today not only marked the day Obi-Wan had died, three years ago, but ironically enough, it was also his former Padawan's birthday. Such a twisted sense of Fate.  
  
//Obi-Wan would have been 20 today.// He thought bitterly to himself.  
  
Aimlessly, Qui-Gon walked through the corridors once again. Where was he heading? He didn't know and didn't care as long as he didn't have to be in his quarters. The room had and still embodied Obi-Wan's essence. Several times at night, Qui-Gon was sure he'd heard the boy giggle over the intercom to someone. Immediately, Qui-Gon would spring up from his bed and run to Obi-Wan's door. But every single time, all he would find was an empty room. He knew it was a futile hope to wish that perhaps he could see the boy again to say "sorry" and ask the boy for forgiveness, but that was all that he had left to live for.  
  
A small breeze brushed through his long brown hair. It was then that he'd realize where he was. He was standing on a balcony that overlooks the Coruscant's busy streets. Early as it was, the city never seems to sleep, always teeming with people and hovercrafts. At this great height, the sight was spectacular, but his gaze was only toward the ground, hundreds of feet below.  
  
A thought crossed his mind.  
  
It would be too easy to just jump and end the misery. It would be a coward's way out, but a way out nonetheless.  
  
His hands gripped the railing tightly as he peered over edge. Just one swift move and it would all be over. Slowly he raised his foot to step on the railing. Just a little more.  
  
He closed his eyes to relax himself in preparation.  
  
He began to push his body out with his hands when he heard someone called out to him.  
  
His heart skipped a beat, then resumed beating at quickened pace.  
  
He was sure he'd heard it right. It wasn't the wind.  
  
How could the wind say, "Master! Stop!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's NOTES: Thanks again everyone for the wonderful reviews!!! This chapter may be a bit on the boring side, but I assure you that the next one will be better. I know you may be curious as to where Obi is and if he will head over to the dark side. All I can say is.read and you'll find out.  
  
Read. Enjoy. And Review. May the Force Be With You.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Qui-Gon turned around with a flash, half expecting, half praying that the voice belonged to Obi-Wan.  
  
But to his greatest disappointment, it was not.  
  
Instead of the youthful features of a ginger hair boy with blue-grey eyes, there was a boy, twelve years of age, gaping at him in shock.  
  
Qui-Gon knew him well. The young boy was Mikae, one of the many initiates in the Jedi Temple. There was only one thing he didn't know. He didn't know how the boy got here, or even why he was up at such early hours.  
  
"Mikae, what are you doing here?" Qui-Gon asked as he slipped himself behind the safety of the balcony's railings.  
  
Mikae began to fidget with his feet, unable to give eye contact to Qui-Gon.  
  
"I...I.."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I was...uh...no...I"  
  
He didn't have time for this.  
  
"Out with it!" Qui-Gon shouted out of annoyance.  
  
Immediately after he had said it, Qui-Gon realized just how harsh it came out, but it was too late. He could see Mikae's lips quiver and felt the boy emanated waves of fear. Obviously, that was to be expected considering the wide contrast between their heights.  
  
With a sigh, Qui-Gon walked up to the boy and bent down on his knee. He extended his arm out, but Mikae immediately stepped back.  
  
"I'm sorry Mikae. I didn't mean what I said." Qui-Gon tried to reassure.  
  
Mikae didn't answer, but kept his gaze at Qui-Gon.  
  
Their eyes locked, but neither one was going to make a move.  
  
After a long period of intense silence, Qui-Gon stood up to leave. This was getting no where.  
  
"Well Mikae, I think it's best that you get back to your dorm. Classes will start soon. You don't want to be late."  
  
Qui-Gon began to walk past the boy, but he could still feel the boy's gaze behind him, burning with intense curiosity.  
  
"What were you doing just now?"  
  
Qui-Gon stopped short. He was expecting this. He began to answer, but realized that he didn't even know what he had planned on doing. Jump? Commit suicide? Perhaps, but was that what he really wanted?  
  
He turned to face Mikae. "Honestly Mikae, I really don't know." A small smile creased his leonine features. For the first time, he felt at ease.  
  
"Well, I hope you weren't planning to fly Master Jinn. We humans don't have wings you know." Mikae said matter-of-factly with a mischievous smile. "Though I wish we do." He added with a wink.  
  
Qui-Gon chuckled at the remark. "No, no flying lessons for me this morning. Now tell me Mikae, what are you doing up so early?"  
  
The smile that was on Mikae's face quickly faded. His gaze fell towards the ground beneath his feet.  
  
"I wanted to get up early to go to 'The Fountain of Souls'."  
  
"Why do you want to go there?"  
  
"It was Obi-Wan's favorite place and I...I just wanted to go there. It being his birthday and all" Mikae trailed off.  
  
Qui-Gon could sense waves of pain from the boy. It never occurred to him that there would be someone else who still felt the void that Obi-Wan had left, even after so long. The thought made Qui-Gon felt rather foolish to wallow in self-pity all these years.  
  
He placed his hands on Mikae's shoulders. "I understand how you must feel."  
  
"He was like a big brother to me." Mikae responded tearfully.  
  
"I know."  
  
Both of them remained silent. They didn't need to say anything for their eyes had said it all. Yet, even so, their facial expressions could not embody the wealth of emotions they felt inside. They had both lost someone close to them, and now, the only thing they had left was an invisible bond of grief.  
  
Qui-Gon turned away. Looking at the dawning sun, he wondered just how things would have been like if he had come sooner. Just a split second sooner and perhaps he would have been able to save Obi-Wan.  
  
"There was nothing you could have done." Mikae interjected as if reading Qui-Gon's train of thoughts.  
  
Qui-Gon turned to face the young boy. "That's the point Mikae, I didn't act."  
  
"You didn't know Master Jinn. You didn't know it was going to happen."  
  
"But I should have!" A silent pause. "Obi-Wan counted on me and I let him down."  
  
Qui-Gon let a tired sigh glazed with sadness and desperation escape from him. He was tired, too tired from the burden of guilt he had carried over the last three years. Pain etched on his haggard face as time marked its days, one by one. He looked many years older than his age and his eyes always wore a veil of sadness.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" He said, barely above a whisper, and turned to leave.  
  
Mikae's gaze followed the venerable Jedi Master as he rounded a corner and disappeared. Mikae knew fully well to whom the words of regret and pleads for forgiveness referred to.  
  
Obi-Wan. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
It was already night-time on Coruscant and the city burst to life with its many multi-colored lights. A festive atmosphere. Yet, amongst the tall skyscrapers, one stood out magnificently like a watchful beacon of light.The Jedi Council Chamber.  
  
Qui-Gon strode through the empty hallways leading to the Jedi Council Chamber. Mace Windu, his long time close friend, had called him about an urgent meeting, just moments ago. It was particularly strange, even given his many years as a Jedi Master to attend such secret meetings, especially those deep in the night.  
  
Nothing good ever came out of them. He knew that well.  
  
Qui-Gon reached out to open the articulately designed, yet elegantly simple doors leading to the Chamber that now stood before him. He hesitated momentarily as a strange feeling elusively brushed by him. Though it was transient, it didn't make him feel any better. There was so much coldness and emptiness in that momentary slip of reality that it made him shiver inwardly.  
  
He quickly cast his queries aside. This wasn't the time for contemplation, perhaps later, but not now.  
  
The doors swung open in gentle sweep of motion. All around the circular room sat twelve distinctive figures, their eyes all upon him.  
  
"My Masters, you wish to see me?" Qui-Gon bowed reverently as he took his place at the center of the circle.  
  
"Ahh.Late it is we know, but most important this mission is."  
  
Qui-Gon turned to face the diminutive Jedi Master. "You wish to send me on a mission?"  
  
There was a hint of shock in his voice.  
  
"Sensitive this mission is. In need of your negotiation skills it does."  
  
"Do you know of the planet Tarsha?" Mace Windu quickly added.  
  
"Tarsha?" Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows. "If I'm not mistaken, it has been the talks among many recently due to its warring potential."  
  
"Yes, to put it simply. The planet's in strife. A group of rebels want to overthrow the quasi monarch democracy. Prince Aras, the acting heir of Tarsha has asked for Jedi intervention. He wishes to settle the conflict peacefully without much blood shed." Mace Windu added.  
  
"The negotiations will be difficult. The rebels aren't known for patience much less cooperation." Plo-Koon interjected. "This is why we wish to send you to oversee the process if you wish the mission to be yours."  
  
"With all due respect my Masters, I feel there are others much more capable of handling this sensitive assignment" Qui-Gon quickly replied. It wasn't that he doubted his ability to carry out the mission successfully, he was only concerned that his mental instability may hinder the mission. Obi- Wan's death had been most painful and he had yet to be able to forgive himself.  
  
Perhaps he may never be able to.  
  
"Others capable there are, but specifically asked for you were."  
  
Qui-Gon remained silent.  
  
"Ready you may not think so, but foresee much good in it I do." The diminutive Jedi Master continued. Yoda studied Qui-Gon carefully. "Wish you to accept this mission is?"  
  
Qui-Gon wanted to say no, but he knew that once the green little troll had his querky mind set on something, it would be pointless to refuse. Somehow, some way, Yoda was sure to get him to accept the mission. It would be much simpler to accept the mission now then to go through all of Yoda's hoops. After all, one good thing did come out of his former Master's repetitive coercion.  
  
Obi-Wan.  
  
"Yes Master Yoda, I accept" Qui-Gon said indifferently. "When shall I leave?"  
  
"A transport is being prepped as we speak. It will leave at 0900 hour." Mace Windu promptly replied.  
  
Qui-Gon couldn't help but feel like a puppet. Apparently they all knew that he was going to accept the mission. Or perhaps more accurately put, they knew they would eventually persuade him accept the mission. There really weren't much point in dragging him here in the middle of the night to ascertain something they knew the results of beforehand. The outcome would have been the same if they had knocked on his door early in the morning to inform him that he had a flight to catch.  
  
In fact, they had done so many times in the past three years in hopes to divert his attention from the gloom and despair that he let engulfed him after Obi-Wan's death. He was annoyed and grateful at the same time. Annoyed that they couldn't just stick their business elsewhere. Grateful that the missions kept him busy.  
  
Somehow, this particular mission to Tarsha gave Qui-Gon a sinking feeling.  
  
He smiled at the thought. At least now he could understand the "bad" feeling Obi-Wan had referred to numerous times.  
  
If only his Padawan was here to share it with.  
  
******  
  
On the planet Lakka.  
  
A young man walked through the dense swampy forest. His boots covered up in green mosses and molasses. The rhythmic swoosh of his feet as they travel through overgrown vegetative paths were the only sounds in the forest.  
  
Swoosh. Swoosh  
  
The man ducked his head down to avoid a half-fallen tree obscuring the pathway.  
  
Swoosh. Swoosh  
  
He rounded the corner of a small creek.  
  
Swoosh. Swoosh  
  
He entered a small clearing. There in the center of the clearing, beneath an old Yarrow tree, known for its beautiful flowers' scent, was a small gravestone.  
  
The young man quickly walked up to it. He bent down on his knees before the gravestone. His fingers gently caressed it.  
  
"Ciera, I'm here." His voice was full of emotions.  
  
The young man sat there on his knees in front of the headstone in silence. He didn't say anything, but the emotions in his blue-grey eyes painted his words vividly.  
  
He remained there, staring unblinkingly at the headstone.  
  
"I've missed you."  
  
Tears brimmed in his eyes.  
  
Beep. Beep.  
  
Something on his side began to vibrate. His fingers quickly reached for it. It was a comm link. Damn it. Why couldn't he just be left alone? He quickly turned it off.  
  
"Well Ciera, I believe that's my cue to go, but don't worry, I will be back soon. You know I always will."  
  
He leaned forward and laid a small kiss on the gray headstone.  
  
Beep. Beep.  
  
Damn it. They are too relentless. He stood up and left the clearing.  
  
Beep. Beep.  
  
His hands grabbed the comm link in a flash.  
  
"What?" He said angrily, obviously annoyed.  
  
"You better be back soon or the ship's leaving without you buddy." A voice gargled back over the comm link.  
  
The young man sigh. "Tell them I'll be right there. Ben out." 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's NOTE: A big Thank You for taking the time to read this fic. Your overwhelming support is the true kindling of inspiration for me. I will try to update asap as time will permits.  
  
I am not that good at writing action sequences so please bear with me through this chapter. 80)  
  
Until then, Read, Enjoy, and Review.  
  
May the Force Be With You.  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Qui-Gon stood near a large glass window that overlooked Tarsha's palace's gardens. The garden was meticulously trimmed to perfection with hedges in geometrical figures. Everything was neatly kept in place, and despite the seemingly rigid appearance of Tarsha's palace, there was a sense of peace within the walls. At least, that was Qui-Gon's impression of the place.  
  
He had been on a transport, traveling through deep space at light speed for the past two days. The constant vibrations of the old transport and the not so luxurious interior proved to be quite a distraction. It wasn't that he wanted the luxury and comfort of the newest transport model available to travel in, and by far he'd encounter much worse transports during his time, it was the lack of communications with the crew on board that bothered him.  
  
The complete silence during the trip was nerve-wracking. Not that Qui-Gon was much of a sociable person, he just wasn't comfortable sitting in complete silence for two days without a thing to do. At least back at the Jedi Temple, there were things to do; perhaps mindless things, but things nevertheless to preoccupied him with.  
  
The silence on the transport was just unbearable. Too unbearable.  
  
Almost like the silence that followed.  
  
No, he was not going think about that now. He had a job to do.  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
Qui-Gon turned his gaze from the window to face one of Tarsha's guards he had seen earlier. The guard was dressed in a red brown uniform with an oversized hat drawn down, covering a good portion of the face, approached him.  
  
"Master Jinn, Prince Aras is ready to see you now" The guard gave a slight bow.  
  
"Thank You. Please show the way."  
  
Qui-Gon followed the guard out into a red carpeted hallway, ornamented with paintings of past kings and queens. They soon passed several rooms before stopping in front of a wooden door. The guard knocked a few times then directed Qui-Gon into the room. The room was spacious and well lit, evidently the prince's study room.  
  
Qui-Gon walked up to Prince Aras who stood watching something from the window.  
  
"It's hard to believe isn't it? That in the midst of the tranquility, strife plagues this planet." Prince Aras assessed before Qui-Gon got a chance to say anything.  
  
"There are deceptions everywhere. Many things are deceptions of the mind. What you see may not be what is." Qui-Gon replied.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right" Prince Aras sighed. He turned away from the window to face the Jedi Master with a smile. "Please excuse my mood Master Jinn, they get the better of me sometimes."  
  
"Prince Aras" Qui-Gon bowed.  
  
"Please, have a seat."  
  
Qui-Gon took his seat. "Prince Aras, the Jedi Council has informed me that you wish to seek a peaceful negotiation with the rebel factions?"  
  
"Yes, that is why I need your help."  
  
"What do you plan to do? Do the rebel factions know of your intentions?"  
  
Prince Aras sighed. " I sent an ambassador to talk to the rebel leaders about negotiating a treaty a week ago." Prince Aras paused. "They.they didn't even listen to him. They.just had him executed." Tears began to form around his eyes.  
  
Prince Aras looked away. Qui-Gon noticed pain creased on his face. He felt sad for Prince Aras. The prince was much too young to have to deal with such a volatile condition. But what surprised Qui-Gon the most was how much the Prince reminded him of Obi-Wan. It wasn't that they looked anything alike. In fact, where Obi-Wan had ginger hair and blue-grey eyes, the prince had sleek auburn hair and hazel eyes. They were completely opposite in appearance, but Qui-Gon could sense that they would have become good friends.  
  
Too bad that could not happen now.  
  
"That was when I knew I couldn't handle the situation on my own" Prince Aras continued, still not facing Qui-Gon.  
  
"And you requested for help?"  
  
"Yes, I asked the Jedi Council for help."  
  
"Specifically my help" Qui-Gon suddenly remembered what transpired during his late night's visit to the Jedi Council Chambers. He remembered Yoda telling him that he was specifically asked for, yet seeing he had never met Prince Aras before, it was a warrant suspicion as to how the young prince could have known about him. Sure he had resolved many notable conflicts before, but his accomplishments were but mere specks of sand in comparison to the thousands of other Jedi Masters and Knights.  
  
"Yes I did." Prince Aras paused, sensing what was bothering the Jedi Master. "I've heard of you from a friend."  
  
"A friend?" Qui-Gon asked, suspicion still in his voice.  
  
"Yes, a friend." Prince Aras concurred. "I doubt you know him"  
  
"I suppose not." It still bothered him. Perhaps he will find out more later.  
  
There was a loud crash as millions of glass particles erupted from what was once smooth windowpanes. Qui-Gon immediately sprung to his feet, his lightsaber ignited with a green hum. His eyes quickly caught sight of several intruding figures dressed in black. They had a cloth tied around their faces, only revealing the colors of their eyes. There was so much determination in those eyes.  
  
The figures wasted no time as they propelled themselves across the spacious room towards Prince Aras, each had a blaster in their hands.  
  
Qui-Gon knew what was happening.  
  
This was an assassination attempt.  
  
A blast flew by and hit the walls directly behind Prince Aras, barely missing him. Prince Aras ducked and dove to the side to avoid the crossfire, but the blasts were getting dense. Where were his guards?  
  
Mental note to self. Get better guards. Prince Aras thought. He chuckled slightly but stopped. He couldn't believe that he could find it funny at a time when he could be killed within seconds.  
  
Another blast flew above his head. Prince Aras crawled on his hands and legs toward a desk, hoping for protection. The trek was difficult. The shattered pieces of glass sprayed across the floor cut into his hands. It hurt like hell, but better that than being dead.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon parried each blaster bolt with a swift move of his green lightsaber. The assassins were definitely no match for him. Sure they had the automatic blaster guns, but those weapons were too rigid and lack the smoothness of a lightsaber. This was an advantage and he was certain to keep it that way.  
  
He swung the green saber before him, turned to his side to give a kick at his opponent then used his free hand to send a punch to the assassin's face. The guy never knew what hit him and went out cold before his body made contact with the floor.  
  
Three down. Six more to go.  
  
Qui-Gon glanced briefly at the task before him. It was a daunting task of course, but nothing he couldn't handle. He only hoped Prince Aras had found a good hiding place. Qui-Gon quickly turned to survey the room. At first he couldn't see where Prince Aras was and that made him worry. He was sent here to work out the treaty and in order to do that, he would need a prince. He could not fail now. He had failed before. It was not going to happen again.  
  
His eyes quickly caught sight of the auburn head sneaking out behind a desk. He recognized that it was Aras and that calmed his nerves a bit. But such calm sensation was quickly filled with dread as he felt and saw a looming figure jumping through the already smashed window. The figure held a blaster in hand and was standing a mere two feet behind Aras. It would be a clean shot.  
  
Qui-Gon tried to warn Aras, but that would be futile. What could an unarmed prince do? No, he had to take the matter into his own hands. Qui-Gon immediately stretched his hand out and used the force to pin the looming figure back against the wall.  
  
The element of surprise worked and the looming figure dropped his blaster upon impact with the wall. Qui-Gon, satisfied with the results, turned his full attention to the remaining assassins.  
  
Just then, he felt a faint brush of warning through the Force. He turned with a flash in the direction of Prince Aras only to see a shocked expression on the young prince's face as the once pinned looming figure held the blaster gun point-blank in front of him.  
  
Qui-Gon tried to propel himself toward the prince in hopes that he could get there in time. But immediately, the remaining assassins blockaded him. There was no way he could get to the prince now.  
  
The young Prince was going to be shot.  
  
Qui-Gon cringed inwardly. He could not believe this was happening. How could he have failed again??  
  
Qui-Gon mentally braced himself for the agonizing scream that was to come from the prince.  
  
But it never came.  
  
Out of nowhere, in a flash, Qui-Gon could see a Tarsha guard running towards Prince Aras. There was hope yet.  
  
Matching the blows from the assassins with his saber, Qui-Gon still managed to keep an eye on what was happening. He could see the guard swiftly tackled the looming figure with great speed and wrestled the blaster away.  
  
But the looming figure wasn't about to be defeated so easily. He quickly got up from his position and attacked the guard before him. Yet, no matter where he placed his punches or kicks, the guard seemed to maneuver around his moves easily as though it was but a mere dance.  
  
He was angry now. He had a job to do and the guard before him was not making it easy. He feigned an attack at the guard by throwing shards of broken glass on the floor then rushed for his blaster lying a few feet away.  
  
The plan was working perfectly. He reached out his hand for the blaster but a heavy pressure pressed on them. He looked at the source and realized it to be guard's foot. How could the guard has moved so quickly? It was impossible.  
  
But he wasn't out of options yet. He reached out his free hand and yanked his trapped hand from underneath. The movement hurt, but it worked. Wasting no time, he grabbed a piece of glass lying not too far away and impaled it into the guard's leg.  
  
He had expected the guard to jump out of the way, leaving him room to go after his real target, the prince, but the guard did not. The piece of glass heavily impaled into the guard's leg, and he could see trails of blood coming out, but the guard showed no sign of pain. The guard just stood there like a statue.  
  
Whatever happened next the assassin did not know. He could only feel something imploding in his face and he was out cold before he hit the ground.  
  
*******  
  
Qui-Gon slashed his green saber into one of the assassin's midsection then deactivated his saber. The last assassin keeled over and fell to the floor, thus ending the assassination attempt.  
  
He quickly turned to survey the damages and to see Prince Aras' conditions. The room was in an utter mess with bodies of the assassins sprawled out on the floor, a reminder of a sith-raising battle.  
  
Qui-Gon walked quickly to the Prince. He could see the guard helping the prince to his feet. During the guard's fight with the looming figure, Qui- Gon had kept an eye on him. Qui-Gon had noticed just how skillful the guard was, being able to swiftly move about. Something was telling him that there was more to this guard than meets the eye.  
  
"Prince Aras, are you alright?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"Yes...yes...I suppose that I am. Thank you." Aras replied shakily. It was obvious the Prince was still scared.  
  
"No, I believe you should thank your trusted guard there." Qui-Gon pointed to the guard who had his back to him.  
  
"Yes, I know. I don't know what I could have done without you Ben."  
  
The guard simply nodded.  
  
Prince Aras finally noticed the trail of blood that was caking on the guard's right leg.  
  
"Ben?! You're hurt"  
  
"Don't worry Prince Aras, it's nothing."  
  
That voice. There was something about that voice, but Qui-Gon could not quite point his finger to. There was a familiarity to that voice. Did he know the guard? If only he could see the guard's face...  
  
"You should get that treated. It may cause an infection." Qui-Gon added.  
  
"It is no matter Master Jinn"  
  
The way this guard named Ben had said that made Qui-Gon's stomach turned in knots.  
  
"If that is all Prince Aras, I'd like to retire to my quarters."  
  
"No, wait. I must introduce you to Master Jinn, the one I've told you about. He's here to help negotiate a treaty with the rebels." Prince Aras held out his hand and turned Ben around to face the Jedi Master.  
  
Reluctantly, Ben turned to face the man before him.  
  
What transpired next was beyond comprehension for Qui-Gon. He paled as he saw the loving face of his dead Padawan on the guard's face. How could this be?  
  
"O...Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon gasped, unable to hold back the shock on his face.  
  
"Master Jinn" Ben replied simply, his face was emotionless and cold. 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: So sorry for the long wait. I had finals and other commitments, but now I am finally done 80). I promise the next chapter will be up in a day or two as I make some minor adjustments. Would you all be interested if I post another Obi fic? It is a long one that I have, my very first attempt at writing fanfic. Just let me know in the reviews or contact me.  
  
And as always.Read. Enjoy. Review.  
  
May The Force Be With You.  
  
(Further Note: I don't know how to upload this with italics so ** are in italics and they are flashbacks)  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Qui-Gon slumped down on a chair. He buried his head into his hands as he rocked himself back and forth. Inside the safe confines of his quarters, Qui-Gon could now let the turbulent emotions within him surface. His eyes brimmed with tears and his chest felt heavy. Instinctively, he grabbed the chair's sidearm tightly and poured all of his pain and anger out.  
  
Crack.  
  
The chair's sidearm shattered to pieces.  
  
Qui-Gon gave a cursory glance at what happened then got out of the chair. He headed towards the room's door, but stopped midway. No, he couldn't do it, not now. The pain was much too fresh.  
  
**"Obi-Wan."**  
  
**"I'm not Obi-Wan. I'm Ben"**  
  
**"You two know each other?"**  
  
**"Yes, Master Jinn and I.we've met before."**  
  
**"How did you two meet?"**  
  
**"It's not important. We are just acquaintances." The blue grey eyes never lost its cold stare.**  
  
Just Acquaintances. Those words cut his heart more than anything ever could have. There, in front of him was his Padawan, back from the dead. His fervent prayers had finally been answered after all these years but this wasn't anything he had expected.  
  
Seeing the only person he had ever truly loved as a son back from the dead was one thing. Being passed by as a mere acquaintance not worthy of mention was another.  
  
  
  
Perhaps he should have seen it coming. How could Obi-Wan forgive him after all that had happened? He could barely forgive himself. It would be naïve to dwell on the hope that the years would smooth things out, yet he was hopeful. At least, he was hopeful until he saw the blank look upon his former Padawan's face. The dead glare frightened him and he shivered to think of how much of the old Obi-Wan he used to know was left.  
  
It pained him even more to know that he was responsible for it all.  
  
Qui-Gon let himself fall down to the floor as welled up tears and emotions took a hold of him. He didn't care if anyone see him like this. Jedi or not, he was still human. He reached out to the living force that surrounded him. Serenity and peace of mind was out there before him, but he couldn't grasp them. They danced before him, almost tauntingly while old wounds inside of him swelled up in painful knots.  
  
His thoughts wandered to the day he thought Obi-Wan had died. That void, that excruciating pain he felt when the training bond was severed had brought him to near utter destruction. He thought he had lost the kind- hearted boy forever. And now, even though Obi-Wan was alive in flesh and blood, Qui-Gon feared he may never find his son again.  
  
The blue-grey eyes that used to hold so much warmth and love were gone.  
  
There was only coldness.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Ben slammed the door to his quarters with a loud bang. He marched straight to the fresher and turned on the cold shower. The water was icy cold, but he didn't flinch. He stood there beneath it, letting it soak him completely. He held out his hand.  
  
Not cold enough.  
  
Ben turned a small knob on the wall. The knob turned slightly then stopped. It wasn't going to get any colder, he realized.  
  
Too bad.  
  
He slumped down to the floor. His eyes stared out blankly at the wall.  
  
**"It's not important. We're just acquaintances"**  
  
**"Obi-Wan...wh..what?**  
  
**"We are just acquaintances aren't we, Master Jinn?"**  
  
**The Jedi Master fell silent.**  
  
Ben sighed. He brushed his hand through his wet ginger hair. He let his back fall against the cold wall and closed his eyes. Subconsciously, Ben drew his knees to his chest. He sat there deep in thoughts.  
  
The icy water continued to fall on him, but that didn't bother him.  
  
He welcomed it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: // are thoughts.  
  
The next chapter will be up in a few days. Until then, Read and REVIEW guys! Thanks again for your support.  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
How long had it been? Hours? No, it couldn't have been.  
  
Ben pulled himself up from the cold floor. The water was still pouring down on him. He reached for the small knob and turned it off. His hands began to shake.  
  
No. Not now.  
  
He closed his eyes tightly in concentration, searching for that hidden inner strength. It was there, waiting for him like it had always been for all his life, the mysterious connection, the enigmatic force that bound all living things. But he didn't dare to touch it.  
  
Concentrate.  
  
Seconds passed, then minutes. Sweat began to form on his face, cold sweat. His hands formed into a tight fist as a wave of pain shot through him. He cringed inwardly, hoping the pain would go away.  
  
It always did.  
  
"Ben!"  
  
Someone was calling to him. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was himself, the mirror image of himself. His wet clothes still hung tightly like dead weights, weighing him down and his hair was matted to his face. He looked horrible. But one thing caught his attention.  
  
His eyes.  
  
He looked straight at them, seeing their reflection but nothing more. There was no warmth in them and he shuddered to think that they belonged to him. Somewhere in the deep recess of his memory, he knew it hadn't always been like this. No, it hadn't.  
  
"Ben!"  
  
The voice startled him out of his reverie. He steadied himself on the wall as he made his way out of the fresher to see who it was.  
  
"Ben.what did you do to yourself?" asked a bewildered prince.  
  
Ben didn't answer right away but limped toward a nearby chair. "What do you mean?" He plopped himself down on the chair.  
  
"What do I mean?" Prince Aras exclaimed. "You're soaking wet."  
  
"Oh, that"  
  
"Yes that. And just so you know, I already called for the Healers to be here to take care of that wound of yours."  
  
"I'm fine. Call them back."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"I can take care of myself." Ben said sternly.  
  
"No you can't."  
  
Ben shot up from his chair, but the sudden movement made his head spin. He wavered slightly then slumped back down onto the chair. "I'm fine." He said quickly.  
  
"Right, I believe you." Aras replied, sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"The wound isn't serious"  
  
"That's what you always say." Aras sighed.  
  
"Is there anything you need of me Prince Aras?" Ben tried to change the subject.  
  
Aras could sense that Ben didn't want to discuss that topic anymore. His friend never did. It worried him, but he knew he'd get nowhere once Ben had made up his mind. "No, I just came to check up on you." Aras paused. "And to ask your opinion about the treaty."  
  
"Master Jinn is capable of handling the treaty. You don't need my help." Ben said briskly.  
  
"Yes, I know that, but since obviously you two know each other, I thought you'd have more insight to how Master Jinn will handle the treaty."  
  
Aras was nervous. He knew that this was a round about way of asking about his friend's past, but it was the only way. Ben was reticent to a T and any other way would have been fruitless. He only hoped it worked.  
  
"WE are only acquaintances" Ben quickly affirmed. "There is not much I can tell you about Master Jinn, but he is more than capable of handling the negotiations."  
  
"That's good to hear"  
  
Damn it. He was running out of ideas.  
  
"So how did you two meet?"  
  
Ben didn't answer. His eyes wandered to a small window nearby. It was late in the evening now and the sun would be coming down soon. The orange glow of the sun shone brightly as it made its descent. An image flashed across his memory.  
  
A young woman with crimson hair. She smiled at him sweetly. Her eyes, a shade of emerald green.  
  
"Ben! Are you alright?"  
  
Ben startled out of his trance. ".yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"You were thinking about Ciera? It's." Aras stopped short as he covered his mouth with his hand. Already, he was mentally cursing himself for letting that slip. He only hoped Ben didn't catch that.  
  
"What did you say?" Ben inquired, his eyes shot Aras a suspicious glance.  
  
"Uh.nothing. I didn't say anything" Aras quickly recovered.  
  
"You said Ciera. How did you know about Ciera?" Ben's voice became stern.  
  
"Ciera? Ciera who?" Aras laughed nervously, but he saw the seriousness on Ben's face and stopped. "Look Ben, I really don't know anything about Ciera other than that you go to visit her grave every six months."  
  
"You followed me?!" There was anger in his voice.  
  
"No. No. It's not what you think, but."  
  
"Why did you follow me?" Ben said simply and firmly.  
  
"I.I"  
  
"You don't trust me now do you?" There was obvious hurt in his voice.  
  
"No, that's not it"  
  
"I'll leave the first thing tomorrow" Ben quickly said and left the room.  
  
Aras was left in the room, too shock to do anything. He had never seen his friend like this. True he'd only known Ben for a little while, but he had considered the young man to be a close friend. Perhaps it was wrong for him to follow Ben around like that, but he meant well.  
  
He just couldn't figure out why Ben would be so sensitive about it to the point of leaving.  
  
//Nice Going Aras. It was hard enough to get him to stay.//  
  
He plopped down on a chair nearby. He had to figure out what was going on with his friend. It was obvious that Ben had a lot of secrets, and even more obvious that the Jedi Master and Ben shared some past. Now he only needed to figure out where the pieces fit together.and that was the problem.  
  
Deep in thoughts, Aras did not realize that someone had entered the room. 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's NOTES: Thanks again for the wonderful reviews. This is a slightly longer chapter than the last and I hope you will enjoy it. Once again, ** are in italics and are meant to be flashbacks. * is also in italics but are self-thoughts.  
  
Just a random announcement, I have finally decided to start posting my first attempt at writing SW fics. It is the first part of a three part series called "The Fate of Destiny". (shamelessly advertising 80)  
  
Fell free to flame it if necessary because personally I know my writing totally sucked in that fic, but the plot is there so hopefully it will be entertaining enough.  
  
As always, Enjoy. Read. Review. May the Force Be With You.  
  
******  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
Ben dashed down the red-carpeted hallway in a flash, his mind reeled with chaotic memories. Images, scenes, words, haunted him as turbulent emotions threatened to overwhelm his fragile state of mind. The knot of guilt, anger, and pain further constricted inside of him in an endless cycle. He could feel himself losing the mental grip of sanity.  
  
He needed to clear his head. He needed to get out.  
  
Ben made a quick turn at the end of the hallway and left the palace altogether. Guards and servants passed by him, each giving him a look of surprise at his hastiness, but he didn't care about them. To them, he had always been "the weird one", or more precisely, "the emotionless weird one".  
  
Of course, they never addressed to him as such. They were afraid to and were probably right in being so. His presence in the palace scared them and his mysterious past terrified them. None of them knew anything about him other than his name, Ben. It was funny that they never asked for his last name.  
  
A thought brushed by him. *Are they that frightened of me?* Ben sighed.  
  
He was now already halfway across the palace's geometrically hemmed garden and a third of the way to his meditative spot. Soon he'd be able to let it all out. Soon he'd be able to find peace, even if it would only be momentary.  
  
***  
  
Qui-Gon paced back and forth inside his quarters. He was supposed to think of strategies for the treaty, and at the very least, be formulating investigation plans on the attempted assassinations, but none of such matters seemed important. His mind was too occupied on one matter, Obi- Wan.  
  
The few hours that had passed since the initial shock of seeing his dead Padawan alive and the eternity-like hours that he had spent smarting over Obi-Wan's cold and emotionless statement had now left him with many questions. He didn't know where his padawan had been for the last three years ever since his "supposed death".  
  
Had Obi-Wan been on Tarsha all this time? If so, why didn't the boy contact him or the Jedi Temple? Better yet, why couldn't he sense Obi-Wan through the old training bond all these years?  
  
There was only one answer to all of his questions, but the answer only brought more questions and concerns.  
  
Obi-Wan simply did not want to be found.  
  
It hurt him to think that his padawan would abandon the Jedi Order entirely. The Jedi Order had been Obi-Wan's life, an integral part of the boy, a part of his soul. It seemed like only yesterday that an over eager ginger hair boy would rush to saber practice to work on his kata moves. Now Qui-Gon could only wonder where that young boy had gone.  
  
Too many questions, not enough answers.  
  
He needed to confront Obi-Wan. No matter what the results would be, he knew it had to be done.  
  
Qui-Gon immediately left the room. He walked down the hallway for a little while then stopped. The sudden realization that he didn't know where his padawan was hit him, but in the midst of uncertainty, there was a small tug at the corner of his subconscious. It was telling him, no it was showing him where he could find his padawan.in the gardens.  
  
***  
  
Ben sat down in a meditative stance on a small stretch of grass underneath a Kawa tree. He let his breathing become methodically even. The natural sounds around him became increasingly loud. At first, it was muddled, almost dissonant. Then, one by one, the sounds became more distinct. He could hear Tarsha's native Yugo birds chirping. He could feel the late evening's breeze whistling through the tree lines. He could even hear the running springs.  
  
He was at peace.  
  
So this was what becoming one with the Living Force was.  
  
He felt his muscles relaxed, his mind clear.  
  
But it didn't last long.  
  
Almost sudden as the peace of mind that came to him, it left him. The abrupt loss of peace threw him back into the world he was running from, the world that was his life. Ben let out a small gasp from the whiplash effect and steadied himself with his hands. He had anticipated such. Every time he had tried to gain some peace, it had always ended like that.  
  
Ben had hoped that long experience would help him gain some control over his meditations, but it didn't. There was a time when such minor task was a feeble process. That was a time when he was still a Jedi Padawan. That was a time when he still believed in the Jedi Order. That was a time when he worthy of being one.  
  
That time was no more.  
  
The seventeen years of his life trained as Jedi were gone. He was no longer a Jedi. His dream of becoming a Jedi Knight.no more, an ephemeral dream that had to end.  
  
Immediately as the peace left him, it was replaced by the very turbulent emotions he was trying to hide from. The emotions only prompted past memories, memories that he did not want to relive again.  
  
**"If you don't believe the evidence, then believe me." Obi-Wan pleaded, his blue-grey eyes filled with anticipation as he looked at his venerable master.**  
  
**"Obi-Wan."**  
  
**"You trust me, don't you?" His voice wavered ever so slightly.**  
  
**There was a long pause of deafening silence.**  
  
**"No.I can't." Qui-Gon delivered the final blow.**  
  
Ben felt his heart was constricted into a vice. It didn't matter that such memories had had three years of history. It still hurt. Time could never mend that wound, he knew.  
  
There was a rustle of the leaves. Ben turned to face the sound of the source and saw the last person he wanted to confront with.  
  
"Master Jinn" Ben said simply. He pulled himself up from his meditative stance and prepared to leave.  
  
"Obi." A pause. "Ben, I need to talk with you."  
  
"There is nothing to talk about. Whatever was needed to say was said three years ago." Ben replied bitterly.  
  
"Ben, don't do this" Qui-Gon pleaded.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Act so heartless. You're not like this."  
  
"Am I now?" Ben turned to face the Jedi Master directly. "You always did understand me so well Master Jinn." There was obvious mockery in his voice.  
  
"Then give me a chance to understand now."  
  
"It is too late"  
  
"No it's not. We're both here. We can work this out."  
  
Ben sighed. "It's too late"  
  
Ben turned and walked away. He didn't give a glance back nor did he answer the Jedi Master's pleads for him to stop. He just kept on walking. Did he do the right thing just now? Should he at least be more civil to his former Master? Was he still angry at what had happened?  
  
Ben realized now that he wasn't angry, not anymore. The years had soothed his anger and cleared his mind. He knew what had happened was inevitable and no one was to blame. If so, then why couldn't he more accepting toward his former Master?  
  
Before Ben could answer his own internal monologue, he bumped hard into something. It took him a few seconds to reorient himself from the collision to find a guard on the ground, apparently knocked down by him.  
  
Ben offered his hand out to the guard, but the guard looked with distrust at the outward show of emotion.  
  
Ben sighed and extended his hand further. "Are you all right?"  
  
The guard seemed to be hesitant at first then quickly grabbed the offered hand to pull himself up. "Th..Thank you."  
  
"Is everything alright? You seemed to be in such a rush" Ben asked casually.  
  
"uh.I.I came to inform you that.that.Prince Aras has been kidnapped" The guard stammered, afraid to get the full wrath as the harbinger of bad news.  
  
"What?" Ben exclaimed in alarm. "When did this happen?"  
  
"J.Just now. Captain Bolso came into check on his Royal Highness, but he wasn't there and the room.your quarters were in complete mess."  
  
"Go inform Master Jinn of the situation. He's back there in the gardens" Ben pointed it out to the guard. "Tell him to meet me at the crime scene."  
  
Ben saw the guard rushed off then ran quickly back to his quarters. He hoped that the guard was misinformed and that his friend was probably wandering around the palace safe and sound. Ben knew first hand what the rebels were capable of and he feared for his friend if the rebels were responsible for the kidnapping.  
  
It didn't make sense for the rebels to kidnap the Prince, especially when there was an attempted assassination mere hours earlier. There was a mystery at work and he only hoped he could solve it before any harm comes to his friend.  
  
He could not fail his friend like he did with Ciera.  
  
No, he could not. 


End file.
